In an electronic calendaring application, two users can be configured on the same machine and under the same user login. For example, user A can configure the profile of user A and user B. This enables the testing of a multi-user scenario of an electronic calendaring application with the logon and logoff to different user profiles. But, in some cases it is not possible to configure calendaring application profiles for multiple users in a single user login. To test the multiple user scenarios in such cases, users must be configured under different machine (computer) logins. Both calendaring application profiles must be configured in the same machine under their respective user logins. For example, if it is desired to use a profile of user A, then a first login is performed as user A into the machine and a second login is performed for user B. Under this approach, a logoff and login to the machine and to the calendaring application must be performed for each step of a test case which is a heavy processing and time consuming task. In addition, a separate controller may be needed to control the machine logoff and logon.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.